


To Live Eternally

by Tezca



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Gen, Nervous Huening Kai, Vampire Huening Kai, Vampire Jeon Jungkook, Vampire Kim Namjoon | RM, Vampire Min Yoongi | Suga, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: Kai worries over a question he's been meaning to ask the rest of TXT
Kudos: 11





	To Live Eternally

Nothing of interest has happened so far, it was just the usual things that come along when one was in the kpop music business. Songwriting, editing, hours spent on just one song to ensure perfect quality for the fans. And that’s just half of what you might find a member of BTS or TXT doing. All in all, it was just your average day at the Big Hit building.

Namjoon had just decided right now that he needed a damn break. The song he was only halfway through was giving him more trouble than it was worth. He was used to it though, it wasn't the first time he wrote down a chorus only to feel like it didn’t fit just exactly right. And there was the added bonus of having thought of the right word in English but the Korean equivalent for the meaning won’t fit the meter of the line. It was frustrating to say the least, he’d been at this song for days now and the deadline to turn it in was in a week.

So yeah, all things considered, he figured he needed a break. And here was the silver lining, he was a vampire. Which meant if he was hungry, he didn’t have to worry about buying any human food. Although if a vampire wanted to, they can eat it but it wouldn’t obviously have any nutritional value to them. Wouldn’t even taste the same as it would to a human.

Anyways, Namjoon didn’t have to wait either until he was home and someone could cook up something. No he can either go to the vampire designated refrigerator in the break room, or call in one of the human feeders. And speaking of that, boy was he glad to finally be in a society where everyone collectively figured out a way for both sides to peacefully live together. Only took several decades after the knowledge of vampires became known. Before that the majority of vampires just kept it on the downlow. 

And there were several options available for vampires nowadays so they don’t resort to hunting down humans. One of the more popular ways outside of simple blood bags was just hiring someone through a service to feed them. Another was to have the human, either on a temporary or permanent basis, live in an immortal state. Eternal life in exchange for being fed on whenever the vampire needed it. 

Namjoon and Yoongi took the second route, and by proxy so did Jungkook and Kai, although the two would just as often use blood bags. The latter two were recently sired, well relatively speaking as Jungkook was turned into a creature of the undead at the tail end of the 1800s. Kai was born only a short few years later halfway across the ocean in Hawaii, but wasn’t changed until he was around 25 years old. The former pair however have been around since the Silla dynasty. And it was Yoongi that had transformed Namjoon. 

So the BTS leader saved what he had so far in a draft before he took off his headphones and got up to leave the room. Namjoon headed down a floor to head to the lounge room. He exited the elevator and when he suddenly heard something familiar. Perfect timing, he can ask Kai if he has asked yet.

“...I’ll be there in a minute.” Kai had said behind him just before Namjoon turned around. He watched as the younger one suddenly froze in his tracks as he rounded the corner. Behind him, the rest of his band members got into the elevator. 

Something suddenly flashed up in Namjoon’s mind and he began to walk up to him, like every bit of the centuries old vampire he was. Well, one that wasn’t the stereotypical version that is. He was like the majority of his kind, just kind hearted vampires who just wanted to leave peacefully with one another and get through life with the rest of the world.

“So did you ask them yet?” Namjoon asked as he put his arms around his back. The rest of TXT knew about his status as a vampire, as did BTS. That was easy information to look up since it wasn’t the secret it used to be. Sure some were a little more private about it than others, they had a right to it, but the younger generation tended to be more open about it then older folks. They also tended to not care if one knew or not. 

On the flip side, a lot more of the younger human generation didn’t care if one was a vamp. The way things are now was a collaborative effort of both societies to learn better towards coexistence. 

Kai visibly tensed up with a bundle of nerves as he shook his head, “No...no I haven’t.”

“Well you gonna have to if you want them to be a part of our eternal feeders for our little coven.” Namjoon said as casually as he could while being matter of fact.

There was a look of confusion on Kai’s face, “I thought covens aren’t really around too much anymore.” He only asked because covens tended to be viewed as pompous obstinate displays of a bygone era. A vampiric good old boys club so to speak. Nowadays the term was nests, but some have sought to change the association of the word to mean just what it meant originally. A clan of vampires and any humans they have to feed on that live under the same roof. A happy family pretty much.

“Not in the modern sense no. Me and Yoongi, we’re just nostalgic for the old term. Nostalgic of what that meant in our times, a tight knit family with a plot of land. So we thought it would be fun to create our own informal coven without all the old outdated attitudes.” Namjoon explained. He put an arm around Kai’s shoulders and began to lead him towards the break room. 

“Oh…”

Namjoon smiled, “Yoongi already bought a big home in the countryside. It’ll be the Min clan’s vacation home. Enough rooms for all of us, secluded, and nothing but nature around us.”

“That sounds nice.’ Kai commented.

“It is. Wait until you see the pics,” Namjoon said with a smile as he faced him for a split second. He turned his gaze back around as he added, “Oh, your father will also be a part of the clan of course.”

“Right, yeah.” Kai nodded, only half attentive as he was still stuck on the prospect of asking them to live eternally and be fed on whenever one of them was hungry. Oh he knew they could have the process reversed at any time and they were age normally, it wasn’t like it was gonna be an oppressive situation where they would be nothing but food. 

It was just that he also knew some people just don’t like the prospect of living forever, even with the reversal option, and he can respect that. But at the same time, he wanted his hyungs to still stick around and love him just the same as they always did. He felt his life had already gotten better when they didn’t show any adverse reaction when he revealed he was, well, way older than all of them. It would also just be an added bonus in his life if they agreed to eternal life as well. Deep down he’d do a happy dance if that came to light.

They finally entered the breakroom. Just like any other, it had places to sit and a table in between. There was a fridge where half was sanctioned off for the vampires and the other for humans. There was also the usual microwave and a coffee machine nearby. Yoongi was on one side of the room on the couch on the phone while Jungkook was on the other side preparing his usual drink of mixed blood and banana milk. He looked up and acknowledged their arrival with a nod and greeted them before getting back to what he was doing.

(Never let it be said that being a vampire had ever stopped Jungkook from enjoying a simple but tasty human created drink.)

Namjoon led Kai over to take a seat next to Yoongi while he went over to the fridge. He opened the door only to notice there were no blood bags left. Jungkook looked over apologetically, “Oh sorry, I got the last one Joon hyung.”

Namjoon closed it as he looked over his shoulder. He dismissed it with a friendly smile, “Oh it’s alright. Kinda craving fresh blood anyways.” He got out his phone to send a text message in the group chat as he walked over to sit next to Kai. By this point Yoongi had hung up and turned his attention to the youngest vampire in the room.

“So I just called your dad, he’ll be here in four days for our clan’s tattoo.” Yoongi informed him.

“Couldn’t he just get it in Austin?” Kai asked, confused. He wasn’t the only one that was in the entertainment industry, Nabil - his dad - had spent several decades as an actor and a singer before he became a vampire consultant for the time being. And the reason for the confusion was because, well, wouldn’t it make things easier for everyone all the way around.

Yoongi shook his head as Namjoon leaned into him on his right side. His head rested on his shoulder. The eldest vampire spoke, “No. I’d rather we all get it from the same place. It’s very reputable and run by an old friend of ours.” 

“He came from the same era as we did,” Namjoon chimed in and Yoongi gave a nod to confirm, “Very good at his craft. Plus there’s gonna be a little bit of Yoongi hyung’s blood mixed so it’s required to be here.”

“I thought it would be cool to use part of an old vampiric tradition.” Yoongi said as he leaned against Kai’s other side. He looked at the three other occupants of the room as he finished explaining, “We could go through with the magic aspect as it’d allow me as coven leader to be telepathically linked to you all, and vice versa. But we’re not gonna worry about that for now.”

“You’re not?” Jungkook was genuinely confused, his eyebrows furrowed together. By now he was finished with the creation of his mixed drink and was just about to start drinking it. He continued, “I thought magic had to be a part of those.”

“Oh it doesn’t, that’s a lie spread by oppressive assholes, and misinformed humans.” Yoongi replied as he faced Jungkook, indirect irritation in his voice. Misconceptions about different groups of people have always existed, and ones towards vampires or humans as a whole were no exceptions, “It’ll only be symbolic.”

Yoongi turned back to Kai and gave him a soft smile, “So how’s our little fledgeling doing? Did dance practice go alright?”

Kai nodded and was about to explain in more detail when Namjoon cut in, “We have a tiny issue Yoongi hyung.” 

There was no real sense of urgency in Namjoon’s voice which told Yoongi it wasn’t something to truly fret over. But that still didn’t prevent the whole room save for Kai from focusing directly on him. Namjoon continued as he got the cue to go ahead, “Kai here hasn’t asked the rest of TXT yet.”

Yoongi's gaze was suddenly on Kai and the latter sought to adequately explain(or try to at least despite his anxiety over it all). It wasn’t like Yoongi was gonna be angry about this, he was only intimidating whenever he had a legit reason to be. This wasn’t it, there was no aura to suggest he was angry. Just merely confused mixed with concern. Reasonable since Kai had brought it up before that he wanted to bring up the subject with the rest of his group.

“Really? I figured you’ve asked them by now?” Yoongi said with a curious look in his eyes.

Kai faced Yoongi, “I-I’m just worried they’re gonna say no,” He began, his voice full of worry and the same anxiousness from before, “That they don’t want to spend eternity with me. It’s a pretty big question to ask, not something to make a quick decision on.” He pointed out.

“They may not, but you never know until you ask Kai,” Yoongi said, which was a very good point logically. It was just his stupid anxiety and worry that prevented him from ripping the bandaid off. And it wasn’t just the fact they might not like the idea of being immortal, what if it was specifically him they don’t want to spend forever with him. 

Truthfully it all felt irrational to Kai because his experience in TXT suggested that they viewed him as their brother as much as the rest. They cared and loved one another, no one truly felt like an outcast. They were all as close to each other as the BTS members were. So chances are good that even one two would agree readily to be one of the immortal humans to help feed them.

“Not like they can’t ever go back to living a full human life if they wish to. It’s not like how it’s often portrayed. It’s a choice, you can live five hundred years and then decide you've had enough.” Namjoon pointed out just as Jimin walked into the room. 

Namjoon abruptly shifted his focus from the other two occupants of the couch and onto Jimin. A big smile was plastered on his face, “Hello Jimin, you’re just in time. I was starving,” He teased, mock impatience in his voice as Jimin closed the door and greeted his hyungs.

Jimin chuckled, mock sarcasm in his tone, “Sorry I was only five minutes late.” He took off his jacket and placed it haphazardly on the table right before Namjoon pulled him into his lap. He smiled wider, just enough to let his fangs show through he held him close and snug in his arms. Jimin’s legs ended up resting on Kai’s lap.

Kai watched Namjoon as he leaned down on Jimin, the smell of the human’s blood had reminded him that he felt a little hungry. “I can go for a snack now.” He admitted with a light, abashed chuckle as he heard a gasp from Jimin. Namjoon began to hungrily suck on his neck when Yoongi caught Kai’s attention with a light laugh of his own.

“If you ask them and they agree, then we’d all have 8 humans to choose from.” Yoongi teased with a smile.

Kai laughed softly with a smile of his own, “Yeah, but I’m still nervous to ask them though Yoongi hyung.” He said as muffled satisfied noises can be heard on his left side.

“I know it’s nervous. it was for me and Namjoon, despite having done this before.” Yoongi sympathized. And it was true, he and Namjoon did have human friends throughout the centuries that they had as their - temporary - immortal feeders. But the key difference was that back then, those human friends were hired first before they became well acquainted with one another. With BTS, it was the reverse. For the three residential vampires of the group, it felt all the more special that they agreed because it was out of genuine love and care for them. Not for exchange for a set amount of money.

“I ended up doing the asking,” Jungkook piped with a laugh, “You should’ve seen how nervous Namjoon and Yoongi hyung were, they ended up speaking centuries old Korean.” 

Yoongi rolled his eyes while Kai just laughed, “No need to repeat that Kookie.”

“How did the others react?” Kai asked as he faced Jungkook.

Jungkook shrugged casually as he took a sip of his drink, “They were fine with the idea, they didn’t need to think too long on it. Mentioning that it’s not permanent helps.”

“That’d be a good one to say upfront.” Yoongi said and Kai nodded. Meanwhile Namjoon had just finished and licked the wound on Jimin’s neck to heal him.

“I agree. Why don’t you ask them tonight,” Namjoon suggested as Jimin rested lazily against his chest. 

“Tonight?” Another slight burst of unbridled nerves came over him.

“Yep, sooner would be better.” Yoongi said with a smile then continued with a reassured voice, “And even if one or two, or hell all of them said no, they’d still want to be around you.”

“They love and care about you no matter what. We can tell just from what we’ve seen you five interact.” Namjoon said.

A moment passed before Kai hardened his resolve, a look of determination filled his gaze, “Alright I’ll-I’ll ask them when I get back to the dorms.” He said as he moved Jimin’s legs enough so he was able to get up, “I should go now anyways, they’re waiting for me.” 

They said their goodbyes and Kai swiftly left. It wasn’t until about a couple of hours later when Namjoon had gotten an update. By now he and the others were back at their dorms. Most of the members were in the living room, a movie played on the tv while Seokjin and Yoongi cooked dinner for the human BTS members. 

And of course, as per the norm, the ones in the other room were cuddled up with one another. Jimin was in Namjoon’s lap as before while the leader leaned against one arm of the couch. Hoseok leaned against his other side while Taehyung was in Jungkook’s lap. They were in the middle of the movie when Namjoon had felt his phone vibrate. He looked down and noticed there was a new text message from Kai. He unlocked it, read the message and not too long a big smile formed across his face.

All of TXT has apparently agreed to be part of their cover as feeders. Yes Namjoon really wouldn’t care if it was otherwise, it was their choice after all to whether or not to live in an immortal state. It was very understandable if they had said no. But he wasn’t about to lie either, a small part of him deep down did a happy dance to the moon and back. 

After all, a variety of food was always good.


End file.
